


"What's Cookin' Good Lookin'?"

by Mandy23b



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader, nonbinary secondary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy23b/pseuds/Mandy23b
Summary: One of the pros of working with your boyfriend is teasing him all day. One of the cons is him teasing you all day.
Relationships: Danny Rayburn/Reader, Danny Rayburn/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	"What's Cookin' Good Lookin'?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmolBeanDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanDrabbles/gifts).



> Surprise! Happy birthday Linzi! It’s late but it’s still the 23rd so it counts ;) I love you lots and I hope you’ve had an amazing day!
> 
> This is prompt #23 from (@)hellsdemonictrinity‘s Angst/fluff prompt list on Tumblr: https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list
> 
> This fic was inspired by the beautiful cookie decorating done by (@)the.graceful.baker on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/the.graceful.baker/?hl=en
> 
> Disclaimer: I have only watched most of the first season of Bloodline so this is based on that and discussion I’ve read and had.
> 
> Readable on Tumblr: https://mandy23bwrites.tumblr.com/post/613419877044191232/whats-cookin-good-lookin

Your keys jingle as you open the back door of your bakery, the sunshine entering into the cool kitchen with you.

Your business partner, Jordan, looks up from where they’re shaping bread loaves and smiles when they see you step inside. You exchange greetings as you tuck your bag into one of the staff lockers and they bring you up to speed on the day's happenings. The morning rush had ended and the shop was in its usual afternoon lull. And although you liked the occasional adrenaline rush of a busy shift, it was quiet hours like these where you excelled.

As Jordan disappears into the cooler with the now covered loaves, you poke your head out of the kitchen door to check on the shop. Sitting at the counter was one of your cashiers, a college student, with a textbook open in front of her, taking advantage of the quiet to do one of her readings. 

Only three tables are occupied: a businesswoman on her laptop, a couple reading silently in the corner, and a study group made up of what looked like high schoolers. Amongst them is your boyfriend, wiping down the empty tables. As he moves on to the next one, he catches you looking and smirks, giving you a small wave. You roll your eyes but smile and wave back.

Content they don’t need any help, you duck back into the kitchen and make your way over to where Jordan’s standing at the main counter. They glance at your approach and hold up a hand as if to ward you off.

“Before you come to scold me about working overtime, I’m almost done cleaning; then I’m gone.” You can’t help but laugh.

“Smartass. I wouldn’t have to yell at you if you actually paid yourself overtime”

“Yeah, yeah, okay mom.” They grin at you as they finish tucking ingredients back onto their respective shelves.

“Get out of here before I ground you.” They snicker before stepping into your shared office and you shake your head, pulling out the tub of powdered sugar and bottle of vanilla extract.

You give Jordan a goodbye hug before heading to the cooler, grabbing a couple of eggs and the container of sugar cookies you had made the day before.

Decorating cookies was your favorite thing to do. It was calming, repeating the same couple of designs over and over, but having to concentrate to make sure the design was consistent. You loved coming up with new patterns, and for this spring week, you decided rain clouds, rainbows, and suns were a fitting trio.

You start with the clouds first, grabbing some food coloring and decorating sugar, and set about whipping up some light gray and blue icing.

Pouring the icing into piping bags, you find some music to listen to on your phone and take a deep breath before launching into your work. You pipe the clouds big and fluffy, then quickly cover them with the clear sugar crystals. As the icing sets, you go to the previous cookie and add a multitude of raindrops; then you repeat.

You’re so focused that you don’t realize you’re halfway done with the clouds - so focused in fact that you also don’t hear the footsteps behind you until there’s a pair of hands on your waist and a voice in your ear. 

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” You gasp, and in your shock, squeeze the piping bag too hard, making a rain puddle rather than a raindrop. You know that voice, all too well.

“Daniel Rayburn!” You can’t help but yell (hoping the patrons in the shop don’t hear your outburst beyond the closed kitchen door) as the man in question makes a quick getaway, giggling. You look around and lunge to grab a fistful of powdered sugar to chuck in his direction. It floats down onto him like a mist, making him laugh even harder. He’s put the island counter in between you two and his laughter has dissolved into a coughing fit, but even then he can’t wipe the grin off his face. 

You stand with your arms crossed, scowling at him as he recovers, still smiling. 

“Danny, you ruined that cookie!”

“Ah ah ah, I believe you ruined that cookie. I just helped.” 

“One of these days you’re going to make me ruin someone’s order and then you’ll be in big trouble.” He snorts in response.

“Give me a little more credit than that; I know the best times to sneak up on you.” 

“Is that so?”

“Mhmmm. But I’m not going to tell you - then you’d know my secrets.” You shake your head as he begins to make his way back around the counter towards you. You uncross your arms and reach out to dust the powdered sugar from his face once he gets close enough.

“Tryina sweeten me up?” Now it’s your turn to snort as you ruffle the powder from his hair and brush off his shirt until he’s clean. His hands move to your waist and pull you closer as you quirk an eyebrow.

“This isn’t very professional behavior, Mr. Rayburn.”

“Nor is throwing sugar at your employee.”

“Okay, you got me there.” You lean in and give him a quick kiss. There was a mutual understanding that at work you would behave professionally. After hours were free reign but the bakery was off-limits. Although the occasional kiss would sneak its way in. “That was a terrible line, by the way.” He grins.

“I don’t know… as a chef, I thought it was pretty good!”

“We’re not in your kitchen, chef, we’re in mine. And I say it was bad.”

“One day you’ll see that cooking is superior and you’ll leave this baking nonsense behind,” he teases.

“Ha! You’re not very convincing given that you’re working in my bakery.”

“I’m a Trojan horse, here to take you out from the inside.” 

“So dating me is part of this grand scheme of yours?” That earns you a sheepish grin.

“The enemy is very charming…” You dissolve into laughter and he quickly follows. Taking his face in your hands, you press a long kiss to his lips. 

“Alright troublemaker, if distracting me is also part of your plan, you’re doing a good job. Come over here and help me.” You pull away and return to where you were working, piping a couple of lines onto the ruined cookie, relieved to find that the royal icing hasn’t hardened and is still workable. You break the cookie in two and hand him half as he pulls over a stool to sit next to you. 

Putting him in charge of adding the decorating sugar, you quickly fall back into an easy rhythm. You turn off your music and talk, asking how each other’s day has been. As you move onto the next design, you work together like a well-oiled machine, with him making you new batches of icing or putting away the finished cookies. When he doesn’t have something to do, he sits down next to you and watches you with a childlike fascination. As much as he loves to tease about your dynamic as a chef and baker, you know full well he supports what you do. And considering he doesn’t receive that same support from his family, you’re grateful.

You pause after finishing a rainbow and turn to him: “You know I love you, right?” He looks taken aback by the sudden proclamation and can only nod. “Good,” you say with a smile. It takes him a moment to recover but he does.

“I love you too.” You lean over and kiss his cheek, marveling at his blush. Turning back to your cookies, you vow to make sure he never forgets how much he means to you. And as the evening goes on and you close up the shop, you part ways only to drive home in your separate vehicles, determined to spend the rest of the evening reminding him.


End file.
